Wait for me
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Bella está profundamente enamorada y nadie la hará cambiar de opinión. Edward la ama sin importar que. Su amor es capaz de llegar muy lejos. Pero ellos aun no se conocen. Inspirada en hechos reales.


**Wait for me.**

**Inspirado en la canción: Anthem lights -Hide your love away.**

* * *

_Para ti. _

* * *

Pov. Bella

Cuando subo el volumen de la radio me percato del libro tirado debajo de mi sillón. Me levanto de un salto y lo tomo. La portada no me muestra nada, de hecho el día que lo vi decidí que nunca lo iba a leer (no lo dije en voz alta, era un regalo y no quería incomodar) pero al abrirlo me encuentro con un sinfín de notitas.

Eso hago. Eso hago siempre que leo un libro, tomo mis post it y las pego por todas partes. Pero en este libro hay más de las que hubiera encontrado en cualquier otro.

Lo coloco sobre mi escritorio y me hago la nota mental de comenzar a re-leerlo el día de mañana.

-¿Bajas a cenar? –escucho el golpeteo en mi puerta y contesto que sí. Apago la radio y antes de bajar guardo todos mis libros en la mochila.

Soy Bella Swan. Tengo dieciséis años, que acabo de cumplir. Y oficialmente dedico la mayoría de mis días a hacer tarea (ya que mis queridos profesores no hacen otra cosa más que encargarla) y a leer un poco (o un mucho). Leo cualquier cosa que me pongan encima, pero lo que más prefiero y disfruto leer son los románticos.

¿Creo en el amor? Absolutamente.

Desde pequeña me ha encantado escuchar historias del príncipe y la princesa que viven felices para siempre, conforme he ido creciendo he descubierto aun mas historias.

-¿Qué hay de cenar? –pregunto con mi característica voz baja.

-Macarrones con queso –mi madre coloca el plato sobre la mesa y deja un vaso con limonada al lado.

Mientras llevo el tenedor a mi boca (con la mano izquierda, porque según me contaron eso hace que tu hemisferio izquierdo se ponga a trabajar) comienzo a divagar de lo mismo.

¿Cómo será? Me pregunto un montón de veces.

¿Sus ojos serán azules? ¿O cafés? ¿O verdes? ¿Grises?

¿Y su rostro? ¿Tendrá barba? ¿Nariz pequeña o grande?

¿Seré yo más alta que él? ¿Y su cabello? ¿Corto o largo? ¿Rubio? ¿Color negro? ¿Café?

Esta es mi característica charla conmigo misma. Donde trato de imaginarlo, donde cierro mis ojos y pienso en si tal vez lo he visto alguna vez.

Pero no obtengo resultado. Nunca lo he obtenido.

Cuando llego al Instituto Ángela ya me está esperando en "nuestra banquita" me saluda con su mano y luego se acerca y me besa en la mejilla.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de algebra? ¡No entendí lo mas mínimo! –suspira teatralmente y se deja caer al piso.

-Sí. Yo si puse atención –recalco la palabra "yo" y ella me regala su característica mirada de: _te voy a matar._

Ángela es probablemente la chica más inteligente de todo el Instituto, pero tiende a distraerse un montón, y hablar hasta con la pared. Por lo que cuando se pierde de una explicación, a la hora de la tarea siente que le hablan en chino.

-¿Quieres que te los explique? –me ofrezco. Ángela se levanta del piso y toma su mochila con una mano mientras nos dirigimos a ningún lugar en específico. Acostumbramos dar vueltas por todas partes hasta que sea la hora de entrar.

-Heeee…. No. No es necesario, luego le diré a Ben –me guiña el ojo y golpeo suavemente sus costillas. ¡Es Ángela! Me recuerdo. Ben es el quinto chico con el que sale… este año escolar. Y aunque él es el que mejor me ha caído no puedo evitar pensar en lo mal que lo pasara cuando Ángela se aburra.

-A veces puedes ser una bruja

-Y tu Bells, a veces te comportas como monja. Pero eres mi amiga, y mi deber es quererte. –niego con la cabeza y la tomo del codo para dirigirnos hacia el salón.

Odio llegar tarde.

Durante la hora de receso saco mi yogurth de mi mochila y mis galletas de fresa. Soy la más grande admiradora del yogurth y bueno, las galletas son mi postre favorito.

-¿Qué tal Mike? –Ángela saluda a Mike quien acaba de llegar y ha tomado asiento junto a mí.

-Hola Ángela, ¿Cómo estas Bells?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Batallando con algebra.

-¿Verdad que si? ¡Ashh! La maestra ni siquiera se digna en explicarlo… -mi amiga entrecierra los ojos y se recuesta en su silla de nuevo, aunque esta vez se pone los audífonos al notar la mandíbula apretada de Mike.

-Algebra no me gusta, pero creo que está muy sencillo el tema –respondo luego de haber mordido mi galleta.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar luego? –a regañadientes asiento con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo te lo puedo pagar? –arruga su frente como si estuviera pensando en una fabulosa idea de devolverme el favor y luego salta en su silla. Adivino cual es su idea -¿Salimos? Puedo llevarte a un restaurante de maravilla. Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro.

Y ahí estamos otra vez. Justo en el momento en que Mike ofrece una cita y yo la niego.

-Escucha… yo no puedo, ya tengo un compromiso.

-Pero, no te he dicho el día –Ángela suelta una risilla, y sospecho que el I pod no está reproduciendo ninguna canción.

-Amm… Mike me encantaría explicarte el tema –la verdad es que no, pero es una gran manera de suavizarlo –pero no puedo salir ¿Me entiendes?

-Pero no sales con nadie; Bella eres la única en todo el Instituto que nunca ha tenido una cita, que nunca ha besado a nadie y Bella, ambos sabemos que en la actualidad nadie es virgen –golpeo su hombro duramente con mi puño y lo apuñalo con la mirada.

Estúpido.

-Oye, no quería hacerte sentir mal pero, quiero ayudarte.

-Bien. Aprecio tu ayuda, pero no la necesito –tomo mi yogurth y mis galletas y comienzo a alejarme de la mesa. Ángela se queda en su lugar con los ojos cerrados. Sabe que no debe seguirme, que necesito mi espacio y que necesito hablar…. _Con él._

Me coloco debajo de un árbol luego de tirar mi envase de yogurth y la bolsa de galletas. El árbol es lo suficientemente grande para darme espacio y sombra.

No es la primera vez que Mike me invita a salir. Tampoco es el primer chico, pero siempre he dicho: no. No saldré con ellos a algo de una noche (a lo cual están muy bien acostumbrados), ver una película y luego subirse al coche a besuquearse.

Eso no es lo mío. Nunca lo ha sido.

-Acabo de rechazar a Mike, ya sabes, el chico que siempre intenta salir conmigo inventando cualquier excusa. ¿Te acuerdas? Te conté de cuando invento que su primo había muerto y que si podía acompañarlo al funeral. Estuve a punto de acceder de ir con él, pero entonces recordé que Ángela me había contado que no tenia primos…igual lo rechace. Espero que tú también lo hagas, espero que no mires a otra chica con ojos de amor. Ni que invites a salir a nadie, mucho menos besos y abrazos. Espero que de igual manera tú escondas tu amor. No sé donde estas, no tengo ni la menor idea de si te encuentras en algún instituto cercano o ¡Tal vez estés en otro país! Y siempre me pregunto ¿estará pensando en mi? Osea, no exactamente en mí porque, pues no conoces mi nombre. Pero estarás diciendo: ¿Dónde está la chica con la que me casare? Tal vez ni siquiera me estés esperando, o tal vez lo estés haciendo. Confío en que lo haces. Cielo, no sé donde estas. No conozco tu nombre. Nunca te he visto. Pero quiero que sepas que sigo guardando mi corazón únicamente para ti.

Pov. Edward

Cierro el cuaderno en el momento exacto en que el reloj marca las 3:00. He terminado el ensayo de Literatura a la hora que me he propuesto. Un minuto más y hubiera tenido que sobrevivir sin refresco una semana.

Continuamente me gusta apostar conmigo. Me gusta retarme. No con cosas extremas, me gusta saber que tan lejos puedo llegar. Y aunque sé que siempre puedo hacerlo más rápido, con ganar es más que suficiente.

Bajo a la cocina y me sirvo un bol con palomitas, desgraciadamente solo hay naturales y es gracias a Alice. Que esta próxima a casarse y quiere cuidar su figura. ¡Esta barbará! Piensa que con consumir un plato de palomitas de mantequilla el vestido no le va a cerrar.

Cuando Rosalie paso por el tiempo llamado pre-boda nunca dejo de comer. Seguía comiendo igual. Incluso agrego más chocolate porque según ella le quitaba los nervios. Y una semana antes compro su vestido.

No se preocupo por calorías. Ambas son distintas. Rose es fuerte, es mi hermana las más grande así que nunca le ha gustado depender de nadie. Y no acepto casarse con Emmett hasta que se graduó de la Universidad, consiguió un buen trabajo, se compro su coche y Emmett una casa.

Ella es independiente, una chica fuerte.

Alice es con la que mas convivo. La que se desvelaba por entregar sus tareas y se desmadrugaba por secarse el cabello. Y en cuanto Jasper se arrodillo ni siquiera lo pensó. Ya hasta sabía que vestido quería.

Me sirvo un vaso con soda y voy a sentarme al sofá de la sala. Tomo una película y la pongo en el DVD. No hay nadie en casa, Rose por supuesto ya tiene su propio hogar con su esposo, y Alice y mama han salido a ver algo de la boda por lo que luego de la tarea no tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer.

El DVD es acción mezclada con drama, y me encanta eso. Me gusta el drama. Que me tengan al borde del asiento y justo cuando comienzo a relajarme otra cosa terrible suceda. Pero en esta ocasión cuando el Sargento llega a su misión en Irak conoce a Abida, una delincuente que tiene secuestrados al vicepresidente y a la hija de un empresario. Por lo que Abida aprovecha para huir y cobrar el rescate. Pero en el momento exacto en que va a subir al avión piensa en el Sargento Simón y regresa a buscarlo….

Cuando termina pongo otro DVD, pero este no es muy diferente. Dos compañeros policías en busca de un asesino que terminan más que envueltos en una situación amorosa.

Y es así. Siempre es así. No recuerdo haber visto una sola película donde no se mencione al menos una vez al amor (o se haga referencia a ello). No recuerdo una canción, o un libro. Está en todas partes.

Mis amigos han sido los mismos desde la primaria. Hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntos. Cuando llegamos a la edad "del cambio" ninguno se molesto en mirar a una sola chica, teníamos videojuegos más interesantes de los que hablar.

Ahora ha cambiado. Cada uno de mis amigos ha tenido por lo menos doce citas (mínimo). Yo he tenido otra especie de… crianza, digamos.

Papa murió cuando era muy joven; tendría unos ocho. Así que he crecido junto a mi madre y mis dos hermanas mayores. He sido el niño que ha estado sentado en el sofá viendo como las tres lloran en medio de una película romántica. He sido el niño curioso que ha tomado el libro de la pasta rosa para leerlo; si. Ese que cuenta una historia cursi. Y las he escuchado hablar… un montón de veces.

He sido testigo de las muchas veces que Alice dijo: _Cuando me vaya a casar. Cuando tenga novio. Cuando me propongan matrimonio. Cuando conozca al amor de mi vida. Cuando sea mama _y otras tantas más. He escuchado a mi madre contar su historia de amor, y aunque Rosalie es alguien dura como una roca se que sueña con lo mismo; yo escuche hasta que horas se develaba hablando por celular con Emmett y arreglando su coche con extrañas notas rosas en el día del Amor y la Amistad. Rose es alguien fuerte; pero es algo que ha adoptado desde la muerte de papa, como un instinto para no resultar herida.

En fin… todos tenemos un destino. Todos nacemos para hacer algo en la vida, y también todos tenemos predestinado a la persona con la que se vivirá el resto de la vida.

¡Vaya! A veces pienso que soy muy cursi, que debería estar pensando en otras cosas. Pero no puedo evitar recordar que he crecido con la mentalidad de las chicas: la del príncipe azul. En mi caso: princesa rosa.

No ha habido alguien que me llame la atención de _ese _modo. Y aunque Rosalie me ha insistido en que soy joven y debo salir con chicas, le hecho caso a Alice: _Espera hasta encontrar a la persona perfecta. Cuando la veas sabrás que es ella. Y entonces le podrás decir que ya sabias que era el amor de tu vida, desde mucho antes._

Y en cierto modo, tengo miedo. No creo en el amor a primera vista así que tal vez cuando la encuentra la pase de largo… ¡Tal vez fue la cajera de ayer! O mi compañera de laboratorio. Y no me he dado cuenta.

Frunzo mi ceño y cierro mis ojos un largo rato, siento que me he quedado dormido pero sé que no es así. Levanto el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Si?

-¡Hey Ed! Voy a ir con Erick al cine, ya salió Room of Terror. ¿Vas? –es Alec. El tipo de amigo que no sabe que es descansar y siempre tiene que planear o hacer algo.

-¿Dónde?

-El cine de siempre a las ocho –cuelga y yo también lo hago.

Aunque falta media hora para que sean las ocho no me levanto de mi sofá hasta cinco minutos antes para cambiarme la playera y tomar mi cartera. Dejo la nota en el refrigerador y me voy.

Aunque nunca fui el niño que creció viendo películas de terror.

-El tráiler me asusto mas –comento luego de que el mesero ha deja mi plato.

Estamos en una pizzería a las diez de la noche gracias a Benjamín el llamado glotón del grupo. No me quejo, tampoco. Esta pizza es mi favorita.

-¡Lo sé! El tráiler era como… ¡Woo! Y la película fue total y sinceramente pura mierda –dice Erick. Alec se ríe y luego voltea a verme.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tu hermana no se va a casar pronto? –pregunta Benjamín con curiosidad.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Tal vez deberías pasar tus últimos momentos con ella. Se casa y luego es raro volver a verla –Erick se encoje de hombros y asiente con la cabeza. Tiene tres hermanos mayores, los cuales ya cada uno han formado su familia y no son muy de visitarlo.

-Rosalie ya se caso y la sigo viendo –respondo con sequedad.

-¿Qué van a hacer mañana? -¡Rayos! Alec ya está pensando en ir a algún lugar raro. O irnos alguna otra parte que le ha parecido "interesante".

-Yo tengo el cumpleaños de mi primita –Ese es Benjamín, porque no solo puede comer seis hamburguesas él nunca falta cuando se compromete en algo.

-¿Y tú?

-Dormir –dice Erick para después lanzar un trozo de carne a la cara de Alec. Este toma su servilleta y se lanza al ojo.

-¡Estúpido!

-¿Qué harás tu?

-Yo… no tengo idea –y es la verdad. Los sábados son el tipo de día que planeo para descansar o hacer cosas pendientes.

-Hoy mi padre me estuvo contando que él se caso a los 17… y que se puso a trabajar y no sé que otro rollo. Creo que ya quiero correrme de la casa –los tres reímos, pero Alec golpea la mesa -¡Esto es serio!

-No. No lo es –Benjamín toma un mechón de su cabello y lo inspecciona -¿Esas son canas? ¡Hijito! No te nos vayas a quedar soltero toda la vida –Benjamín imita la voz de Aro, el padre de Alec con total perfección. Tiene un raro acento español mezclado con francés. Pues la "r" la pronuncia muy rara.

-¿Qué tal? –los cuatro giramos ante tal frase pronunciada. Justo a nuestro lado esta Jessica, la actual novia de Erick. Tanya, Kate y si no me equivoco Irina.

Jessica no duda en saltar hacia Erick y besarlo para luego robarle de su bebida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Benjamín mirando directamente a... ¿Irina?

-Venimos a cenar –responde ella como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –Tanya señala el lugar junto a mí y yo asiento en silencio. Podría pararme y mover la silla. Pero no me molesto.

-Venimos del cine. Acabamos de ser esta película de terror ¡Es un asco! –Alec le ofrece pizza a Kate y ella asiente contenta.

-¿Te gusta el terror? –pregunta Tanya a mi lado.

-Supongo ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Hmm… prefiero las comedias románticas. –no sé qué contestar así que no digo nada.

-Bien chicos. Debo irme… nos vemos luego –Erick se pone de pie junto con Jessica y ella le susurra algo a Tanya quien asiente feliz y levanta el pulgar.

-¡Hasta luego!

Los seis que quedamos hablamos de nada importante, hasta que Irina le pide un aventón a Benjamín a su casa y él asiente feliz. Paga la cuenta y luego se retiran.

-Escuche que tu hermana se va a casar… -comenta Tanya con interés –Debe estar muy emocionada.

-Sí. Supongo, ha estado comprando su vestido, zapatos y ha visto un sinfín de salones

-¡Vaya! Felicítala por mi ¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto.

Alec y Kate siguen hablando y comiendo un postre de limón que Kate se encargo de pedir. Bebo el resto de mi bebida en un sorbo y Tanya hace lo mismo con la suya.

-Bueno, ya termine de cenar, ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? –su mirada se intensifica y se acerca un poco más a mí. Justo en el momento en que voy a hablar su mano se posiciona en mi pierna –Podemos hacer algo divertido…

Tomo su mano y la alejo de mí. ¿Está en sus cinco sentidos? No imagino a mis hermanas comportándose así frente a nadie.

-Mmm… de hecho si tengo algo importante que hacer. Si no te molesta –saco mi cartera y le dejo a Alec un billete para mi cena –Te veo luego Alec.

Salgo del restaurante recordando la cara de confusión-sorpresa-ira que ha puesto Tanya. Supongo que nadie le ha enseñado a respetarse a ella misma.

Al llegar a casa mama ya está dormida y Alice está sentada en el ordenador atendiendo unas cosas del banquete, pero deja la computadora de lado para abrazarme y besarme el rostro.

-¿Qué tal hermanito? Escuche que viste esa película de terror ¿Esta padre? Jasper quiere verla.

-Mmm, no esta tan divertida. Ni siquiera a ti te asustaría.

-¡Hey! No me digas cosas malvado brujito –sacude mi cabello y regresa a su silla.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches hermanito!

Tomo mi blog de dibujo y saco dos lápices de mi caja. Acomodo mis cobijas y coloco las almohadas de tal manera que me siento más cómodo para comenzar a trazar.

No me importa que sea tarde y que los parpados me pesen… solo quiero dibujar.

Apago la luz de luego de algunos minutos y cierro mis ojos con mi rostro sobre la almohada. Acabo de desechar a una chica guapa, lo acabo de hacer solo por ti.

No sé cuando te conoceré; pero tengo la certeza de que será en el momento exacto. En lugar indicado.

_Espera por mí que yo hare lo mismo._

Pov. Narrador 

-¡No quería ir sola Bella!

-Lo entiendo; pero siento como si fuera una "colada"

-No lo eres amiga…

-¡¿Enserio?! Vamos a la fiesta de… una tal Rosalie que es la esposa del hermano de Marcus, tu nuevo novio. Y voy a ir yo, que no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-Claro que sí. Rosalie es la cuñada de Marcus, así que Marcus me invito pero supuse que estaría hablando con sus… conocidos. ¡Iba quedarme ahí sentada como tonta!

-Estas ridícula, amiga mía.

Bella y Ángela siguen caminando dos cuadras más adelante hasta que por fin se encuentran ante la enorme casa de Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡Mis piernas me duelen! –se queja Edward desde su lugar en el sofá. Rosalie le entrega un chupón que el rápido le entrega al bebe.

-¿Cómo se está portando este bebe? –Emmett le hace cosquillas y el pequeño se ríe mirando a su padre.

-Esta tan pesado como tu –le dice Edward con una sonrisa.

-Algo mío tenía que heredar mi hijo.

-¿Alguien quiere un refresco? –pregunta Marcus, el hermano de Emmett con la helera en sus manos.

Edward alza su mano.

-¡Yo, por favor! ¿Alguien me ayuda? No siento mis piernas.

-Acostúmbrate mi hermano, no falta mucho para al pequeño Eddie –Emmett le pasa la soda luego de decir eso.

No hay muchas personas en la reunión; a lo mucho unas trece sin contar a la familia. Bella está sentada en la mesa más lejana platicando con Ángela.

-Esta comida esta deliciosa –murmura Bella, quien ya va en su segundo plato.

-Absolutamente. Necesito ir al baño, no tardo –ella se pone de pie y se dirige adentro de la casa por la puerta trasera.

-¡Hey Bells! ¿Y Angie? –Marcus toma su lata y la lleva a sus labios rápidamente.

-Oh! Fue al baño.

-¡Rayos! Quería presentarle a alguien. ¿Por qué no vienes? Tienes que conocer al hermano de Rosalie. Su nombre es Edward Cullen –murmura Marcus.

"Sobre todas las cosas guarda tu corazón, porque este determina el rumbo de tu vida" Proverbios 4:23

*********_¡HOLA! HACE MUCHO QUE NO ME PASABA POR AQUÍ EN MI CIUDAD HA ESTADO LLOVIENDO Y TIENDO A ESCRIBIR MUCHO CON LA LLUVIA ASÍ QUE NO LO DUDE. BUENO, ESTA HISTORIA TIENDE A SER DIFERENTE, YA QUE EN TODO EL FIC ELLOS NO SE CONOCEN, PERO AUN ASÍ SE AMAN. ¡NO SE QUE PIENSEN! PERO A MI LA CANCION ME FASCINA, PORQUE CREO PROFUNDAMENTE EN ESPERAR PARA LA PERSONA INDICADA. ¡UNA FINAL ABIERTO CHICAS! ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARÍA? CUÉNTENME QUE LES PARECIÓ._*************


End file.
